


Lost and Found

by Smoltzmann



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Other, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoltzmann/pseuds/Smoltzmann
Summary: Yasmin Kahn finds something she shouldn’t when roaming The Tardis...





	Lost and Found

Endless. The Tardis seemed endless. A mass maze of rooms on stretching corridors formed like veins intwined throughout the spaceship. 

 

Lost. Yasmin Kahn was lost. Wandering the halls aimlessly hoping that she would just be able to come across a familiar path and find her way back up to the control room, or even the room that the Doctor let her pick to sleep in. She had no idea how long she had been with the Doctor now, the amount of adventures they’d had couldn’t be counted in her mind. It’s like time had escaped her, yet when she will eventually return home it will be the exact same. Her dad, her mum, her sister, and the bread she went out to fetch. But Yaz didn’t want to return home. She wanted to stay with the Doctor, her Doctor, forever. 

 

The brunette placed her hand onto the wall of the corridor, letting it slide off bar one finger. She traced the panelling as she walked. The Tardis smelt nice, it smelt like The Doctor, and that was quite possibly Yaz’s favourite smell in the world. Of course she would never admit it. Her steps were dull against the floor, and the Tardis was eerily still down here, different to the business of upstairs. It was almost quiet, with the exception of a distant whoosing. White noise to Yaz. Except...there was a faint sound. One that she had never heard before. Standing still and furrowing her brows she stopped to listen. It sounded strange, muffled, distant. Was someone else here? Someone hidden away in the giant puzzle that was the Tardis? Picking up her pace to a brisk walk she intwined herself deeper into the Tardis’ walls, following the sound until she found herself in front of a beautiful carved wooden door. Tracing her fingers over the intricate pattern of circles and symbols, mouth agape Yasmin jumped ever so slightly when another sound broke the silence. This time it sounded almost hungry, it sounded....wild. What on Earth had she found?

 

Pondering for a moment whether or not she should investigate such a thing without informing The Doctor fist Yaz grasped the handle of the door. On one hand, she could get in trouble, and potentially release an unknown creature or alien into the Tardis, but on the other hand The Doctor wouldn’t have a dangerous alien behind an unlocked wooden door, would she? She was erratic but surely that was just plain dangerous. Biting her lip and slowly pressing down the door handle Yasmin pushed the door ajar and pressed herself into the crack to take a look inside. At first she didn’t see anything, it was just a room, with walls covered in stars and galaxies, suns and moons as endless as her eyes could see, and then she focused in what the room actually held. At the far end in the middle was a bed, a bed that looked like the softest, comfiest bed in the universe and in the middle of that bed was The Doctor. Yaz felt her face flush and her jaw drop open when she realised exactly what she was watching. 

 

The Doctor, her Doctor, back arched into the mattress, with her hand between her legs laid before her. A mess of tangled short hair cascading around her head in a halo as her head tipped back, mouth parted in ecstasy as another moan escaped her lips. It was the same hungry sound that Yasmin had heard minutes before, the sound that took the better of her curiosity, the reason she was even there. Yaz could feel herself getting wet, her lingerie sticking to her cunt as she couldn’t bring herself to take her eyes off The Doctor. 

 

A small gasp escaped her lips as she watched the slim blondes back arch just enough to catch a glimpse of her clitoris, glistening with cum. It was a quiet gasp, but enough for the Time Lord to hear and sit up, her eyes meeting Yasmin’s, her legs were still spread, her chest heaving. Flustered Yasmin averted her eyes to the floor, and fumbled with the handle to close the door except she couldn’t. The Doctor had sprung up, her arm now holding the door wide open exposing her whole body a mere foot away to Yasmin, who could do nothing but gape, her underwear becoming wetter still. ‘How did you find me?’ The Doctor asked, tugging at her lip with her teeth, head cocked to one side.  
‘I uhh. I...heard...heard a sound and wanted to um...See...uh... what it was....’ Yasmin mumbled, the last few words trailing off as she tried so desperately not to stare at The Doctors perfectly rounded breasts laden with small beads of sweat. Fuck she was so hot. 

 

‘And did you like what you found?’ The Doctor asked, a coy smile spreading across her face. 

 

‘Yes...well...uh’ Yasmin’s eyes dropped to the floor to stare at the blondes feet. ‘Yes I did.’ She answered honestly.

 

‘Do you want more?’ Yasmin felt a finger brush against her chin, lifting up her head until her eyes met The Doctors.

 

‘What do you mean?’

 

‘I mean you’ve seen me. I want to see you Miss Kahn. I want to fuck you.’ The words echoed in her head, sending tingles throughout her entire body like electricity. She swallowed hard, unable to find any words. 

 

‘Unless....you don’t want me to...’ The Doctor trailed off, dropping her finger from Yaz’s chin and trailing it down the brunettes side, resting it on the waistband of her jeans. 

 

‘I do want to.’ Yasmin heard the words escape her lips. She had never wanted anything more and that was the truth. ‘Please Doctor. Please fuck me’ she begged.

 

Barely finishing her words she felt a hand grab her waist and pull her in hard, pressing her against the Doctors exposed body as their lips met, encasing them both in a kiss that felt like a dream, felt like home. A small moan escaped Yaz’s mouth as The Doctor pulled back, simultaneously biting down on the brunettes bottom lip. ‘Look at you baby, all worked up and we haven’t even started have we?’ She whispered in her ear, leaving Yaz speechlessly nodding. 

 

The Doctor reached up, tangling her fingers in her companions hair and pulling her into the room, closing the door behind them. Stepping backwards now, The Doctor was leading Yasmin to the bed, hands still tangled in her hair. Until there they were, next to the bed, still standing, one of them still clothed, the other completely bare.

 

The Doctor leant in, planting kisses on the soft brown skin of Yasmin’s neck, making her shiver and moan with desire. Yasmin felt the ground slip out from under her feet as the blonde woman lifted her up surprisingly agile, dropping her down with a thud on the bed behind them. She had descended upon her now, placing herself between Yasmin’s thighs, fumbling with the zip of her jeans before ripping them, and her underwear off of her body and leaving them on a pile on the floor. Yasmin hastily removed her tshirt, and unclasped her bra. 

 

There she was. Naked. Exposed, The Doctor pressing between her legs making her wetter by the second. She longed to be touched, to be fucked by the blonde. ‘Please’ she gasped, eyes meeting The Doctors. ‘Please touch me. Fuck me. Anything please.’ On that cue she felt a finger curl inside her, sliding in with ease. A second quickly joining pressing slowly into her, the blondes palm building up pressure against her clit. The Doctor kissing her things, her stomach, biting, leaving marks in the soft parts of her flesh. Yaz could do nothing but arch her hips, pushing her deeper, building more pressure. Her lips parted with bliss as she forced her head back and a louder moan escaped. She could feel her legs quivering as the pressure, the climax was building. Then suddenly the hand had been removed, the pressure escaped her, and the fingers were being shoved inside her mouth. 

 

She could taste her own sweet juice mixed with sweat as she sucked The Doctors fingers. ‘How do you taste?’ The Time Lord queried.  
‘I taste good.’ Yaz replied hastily, gagging slightly with the fingers still rammed into her mouth.  
‘Good little girl. I’ll be the judge of that’ The Doctor replied, forcing Yasmin’s legs wider than they already were, her tongue now brushing lightly over the brunettes clitoris, her hands hungrily grasping at her breasts, scratching down her sides. Yaz could do nothing but pull at the blondes hair, intwining both of her hands into it in the desperate attempt to make her tongue press down harder. Moans escaping her lips as she’d switch from the clitoris, inserting her tongue inside, teasing her enough to keep her on the edge, but not enough to relieve her with an orgasm. 

 

The Time Lord knew exactly what she was doing. With every alternating finger stroke, every tongue flick she was teasing Yasmin more and more, edging her over and over more times that she could count until she had a quivering, soaking mess of a woman laid down in front of her. Yaz was finding it hard to catch her breath, the gaps between each edging getting shorter and shorter, giving her no release. Tears escaping her eyes as she grasped fistfuls of the bedsheets clinging onto whatever she could. ‘You’re being such a good girl for me. So desperate, so wet. You’re all mine, do you know that?’ The Doctor spat onto Yaz’s chest, taking her head from between her legs and crawling up to lay on top of her, planting kisses up Yaz’s stomach and her neck as she rose.

 

Yaz nodded. ‘Your orgasms, they belong to me now, you belong to me now. Yes?’ Another nod. The Doctors fingers had slid back down between her legs, fumbling around with feather light brushes against her clit. ‘Now. Tell me this, do you want to cum?’ Yaz nodded, frantic this time as The Doctor pressed her finger into Yaz. She slipped it inside for a brief second, before removing, and placing it onto Yasmin’s clitoris. This time harder, giving Yasmin all the pleasure she so desperately yearned for. Circling her clit with the top of her index finger, The Doctor watched with sheer pleasure, an insatiable hunger in her eyes as her own cunt became wet from Yasmin when she was finally allowed her orgasm. She watched as her companion twitched uncontrollable underneath her, eyes screwed tight, head thrown back into the mattress and mouth wide open. A high yet guttural moan was released as Yasmin’s breathing became rapid, every muscle in her body quivering as she was finally given her release. 

 

After a few minutes she was still, her chest moving up and down as she struggled for breath. The Doctor slid from on top of her, positioning herself on the bed beside the now mess of a human. Kissing the top of her hair and intwining their hands, she lent in and whispered ‘Same time tomorrow?’.


End file.
